Lasers are ubiquitous devices used for testing, measuring, printing, cutting, marking, medical applications, communications, data transmission, semiconductor processing, and a number of other applications. Many types of lasers have been developed to meet different performance criteria for different applications. Engraving, cutting, marking, printing, and many other applications require relatively compact lasers that generate high power outputs and have beams with a desired shape and energy distribution. Laser-based processing systems, for example, can mark, cut, weld, or perform other types of surface modifications of material for a variety of different applications.
High-speed laser beam positioning systems are commonly used in laser processing systems for a variety of commercial applications. Conventional high-speed laser beam positioning systems, for example, typically include a plurality of optical elements in a laser beam path for directing and focusing the laser beam onto a workpiece. The optical elements generally include a beam-expander, a pair of electrically-driven rotating mirrors, and a flat field focusing lens. The beam expander is configured to increase the diameter of the laser beam before the beam passes through the flat field focusing lens to produce a focal point at the workpiece. Following beam expansion, the electrically-driven rotating mirrors can be positioned to guide the expanded beam from the beam expander to the flat field focusing lens, and ultimately toward the targeted workpiece.
One common application for such high-speed laser beam positioning systems is assembly line material processing in which laser systems are used to modify workpieces in mass quantity. These high-speed laser beam positioning systems can include precision optical elements to direct and condition the laser beam to provide accurate and focused delivery of the beam to the target workpieces in a variety of high-speed and high-throughput applications. Laser processing speeds and space constraints along the assembly line however, can affect throughput volume in such applications.